1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which is attached to an electronic package to remove heat therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of electronics technology, electronic packages such as CPUs are able to process signals at unprecedented high speeds. As a result, CPUs can generate copious amounts of heat. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Heat dissipation devices are attached to the CPU to remove heat therefrom.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional heat dissipation device 20. The heat dissipation device 20 comprises a flat base 22, a plurality of fins 24 extending from the base 22, and a fan 26 mounted on the fins 24. During operation of the heat dissipation device 20, the fan 26 draws ambient cooling air to the heat dissipation device 20. The air flows down in grooves defined between the fins 24 for heat exchange with the fins 24. When the air arrives at the base 22, some of it simply refluxes instead of exiting from the groove. When the refluxed air meets downward flowing air, turbulence is created, and some of the downward flowing air is even prevented from entering the heat dissipation device. Thus an overall speed and efficiency of cooling airflow is retarded. This can seriously affect the heat dissipation capability of the heat dissipation device.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device which provides smooth and substantially unencumbered airflow for good heat dissipation capability.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a heat dissipation device in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a heat sink and a fan. The heat sink includes a base and a plurality of fins. The base has a first surface in thermal contact with the electronic package and a pair of sloped heat dissipation surfaces. The fins are perpendicularly attached on the heat dissipation surfaces. The fan is supported on the heat sink. During operation of the heat dissipation device, the cooling air is drawn into the heat sink by the fan and exits the heat sink along the heat dissipation surfaces.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: